


I See You

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 30 drabbles, F/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This a UC 30 drabbles for GH I hope you all like this and if it's liked enough maybe I will post more GH stuff on rather it be UC or Past pairings or even JaSam lol





	1. Engage

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you all think of this when you R&R

Patrick/LuLu

She couldn’t believe she was engaged to Dr. Patrick Drake. She was going to become LuLu Drake at some point and she couldn’t wait. She hadn’t been this excited for something in so long but the last marriage for both of them didn’t end so well so wondered if this one would but she couldn’t stop her life and be alone for the rest of her life so here she was engaged to the man of her dreams and praying nothing goes wrong or stops them from being happy.


	2. Shield

Dante/Robin

 

He is struck by how much this hurts him to know that his LuLu the girl he loved more than anyone has moved on and is now marrying another man. He looks over at the other women in this and feels bad for her cause he knows how she is feeling. He moves over to her and stands next to her.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks her in a low voice. She looks at him and he can see the pools of tears wanting to fall from her eyes.

 

“If I say yes will you believe me?” She asks him. Dante shakes his head no at her places a hand on her shoulder. “We hurt them so much I think the least we can do is let them be happy for once in our lives we have to be good to them.”

 

“You are right Robin we do and I more than anyone know what I did to LuLu so now I will do the one thing I know I can do to prove that I do love her and that is to let her move. Hey what is that saying if you love them you set them free if they are meant to be with you they will come back.” Dante says and Robin nods her head and they both just stay back and watch as everyone else congrats them on their upcoming wedding.


End file.
